exile_tribefandomcom-20200213-history
Machida Keita
|Title = Machida Keita 町田 啓太 |Image = Machida_Keita_(2018).jpg |Caption = Machida Keita (2018) |Birth Name = Machida Keita マチダ ケイタ |Stage Name = |Born = July 4, 1990 (age ) |Birth = Gunma Prefecture, Japan |Blood = O |Height = 181cm |Occupation = Actor |Years Active = 2010-present |Labels = |Agency = LDH JAPAN |Associated Acts = Gekidan EXILE |Profile = EXILE TRIBE mobile |Instagram = @keita_machida_official |Left = }} Machida Keita (町田啓太) is a Japanese actor. He is member of the acting group Gekidan EXILE. Machida joined Gekidan EXILE on January 25, 2011 after successfully passing the Dai 3kai Gekidan EXILE Audition. Although in July 2011, he was announced as a candidate member of GENERATIONS and left Gekidan EXILE. In September of the same year, he injured his right leg calf and focused on recovering. On February 14, 2012, it was reported that he dropped out from being a GENERATIONS candidate and rejoined Gekidan EXILE to focus on acting.町田啓太に関してのご報告 Works Movies * 2012 Nippon Sekijuu Jisha Kenketsu Suishin Kouhou Eiga 'Double Sky!' * 2012 Tatoeba Remon * 2013 Diamond * 2015 Sukimasuki * 2015 Gekijo Rei * 2016 ROAD TO HiGH&LOW * 2016 HiGH&LOW THE MOVIE * 2016 HiGH&LOW THE RED RAIN * 2017 HiGH&LOW THE MOVIE 2 / END OF SKY * 2017 HiGH&LOW THE MOVIE 3 / FINAL MISSION * 2017 Koinowa Konkatsu Kurujingu * 2018 OVER DRIVE * 2018 jam * 2019 Nikaidouke Monogatari * 2019 PRINCE OF LEGEND * 2019 L♡DK Hitotsu Yane no Shita, "Suki" ga Futatsu. * 2020 Maeda Kensetsu Fantasy Eigyoubu ; Short Film * 2014 Sensei, Kiss Shite Ii Desuka? * 2018 CINEMA FIGHTERS "Shuuchaku no Basho" Dramas ; TV * 2011 Rokudenashi BLUES * 2012 GTO (episode 1) * 2012 Sugarless * 2013 Monsieur! * 2013 Kamen Teacher * 2014 Senryokugai Sosakan (episode 9) * 2014 Hanako to Anne * 2014 Peter no Soretsu * 2014 Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 15 Shuunen Special "Yami e no Shikaku" * 2015 Ryuusei Wagon * 2015 Renzoku DramaW 'Tenshi no Knife' * 2015 Bijo to Danshi * 2015 HiGH&LOW ~THE STORY OF S.W.O.R.D.~ * 2015 Gattan Gattan Soredemo Go * 2015 Sumika Sumire 45sai Wakagaetta Onna * 2016 HiGH&LOW Season2 * 2017 Kanjou 8-go Sen * 2017 Hito wa Mitame ga 100 Percent * 2017 Teinen Joshi * 2018 Joshi-teki Seikatsu * 2018 Segodon (episodes 21-34) * 2018 Last Chance Saisei Ukeoinin * 2018 PRINCE OF LEGEND * 2018 Chuugakusei Nikki * 2019 Nusumareta Kao ~Miatari Sousahan~ (episodes 1-3) * 2019 Princess Michiko-sama Monogatari Shirarezaru Ai to Kunou no Kiseki * 2019 Hotarugusa Nana no Ken ; Digital * 2012 Kimi to Boku to no Yakusoku (episode 3) * 2014 Ren'ai wa Hitsuzen de Aru ~Drama De Wakaru! Shinkankaku Ren'ai Housoku~ (episode 6) * 2017 Love or Not * 2018 Love or Not 2 Music ; Music Video Appearances * 2011 Sandaime J Soul Brothers - "FIGHTERS" Publications ; Photobooks # 2019.11.20 BASIC Trivia * He has two sisters, one older and one younger than him. * He's an EXPG Tokyo graduate.https://expg.jp/graduate/detail.php?graduate_id=52 * He learned kendo from elementary school to junior high school. * He has a very close friendship with fellow Gekidan EXILE member Suzuki Nobuyuki. * GENERATIONS member Sekiguchi Mandy was his classmate at university. References External Links * Instagram Category:Gekidan EXILE Category:Gekidan EXILE Members Category:1990 Births Category:2010 Debut Category:Members from Gunma Category:Blood Type O Category:Actors